


Keep Calm It's Just A Cup

by LadyElsieCarsonOfDownton



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold in the Dark Castle, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyElsieCarsonOfDownton/pseuds/LadyElsieCarsonOfDownton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Belle's first day in the Dark Castle and things aren't going as she planed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Calm It's Just A Cup

Belle had finally found the great hall! 

She had been wandering around for quite a while carrying a tray of tea trying to find her way into the great hall the Dark castle was quite large. Belle had woken up in her dungeon finding a note next to her giving her instructions to find the kitchen and make tea for Rumplestiltskin the dark one.

It had taken for ages. But she was there now. The room was a grand look place. It contained a long oak wood table which looked very well kept as if it had been polished only yesterday, a spinning wheel sitting lonely in the corner on a platform with a pile of straw next to it, a collection of strange and wonderful looking objects concealed in a glass cupboard, great long draped curtains handing down blocking the light from entering the room, a mid-night blue wizard's hat and a whole lot of other treasures displayed on pedestals they all seemed to be covered in a thick layer of dust. It was Rumplestiltskin's display room. 

As she approaches the table a cloud of red smoke surrounds her causing her to cough and Rumplestiltskin appears sitting in a chair at the end of the table, his legs crossed and inspecting his razor sharp nails. Belle jumped as he started to speak

"You will serve me my meals and clean the dark castle"

she nods shaking with fear

"I uunderstand" she stutters adrenaline concealing her, he continues

"you'll dust my collection and launder my clothes",

"Yes" she replies a bit more confidently placing the tea tray on the table.

"You will fetch me fresh straw when I'm spinning at the wheel" He ordered

"Got it" She answers as she pours tea into the cup, then starts walking towards him to pass him his tea. He spoke again,

"You will skin the children I hunt for their pelts"

He answers casually, his eyes widen as he finishes the sentence smiling.

At this Belle jumps her whole body freezes the little blue rimmed cup slips from her fingers, she felt as if she was going to faint. He laughs,

"That one was a quip dearie, not serious!"

He waves his hand in an exaggerated motion. Belle did not find it funny at all.

"R Right"

a little smile plays at her lips, how could she be so stupid who would want to skin a innocent child, even the dark one wouldn't skin children. What a preposterous thought!

She drops to her knees to pick up the cup she had previously dropped the carpet was soaked with tea that had spilled out. 

She grabbed a cloth of the tray and and soaked it up then she reached for the cup but stopped her mouth opens, it was chipped.

Belle picked it up with fear what was he going to do to her? Skin her alive!?. She slowly rises up fear written all across her face.

"I'm sorry but it it's chipped"

her whole body was now shaking. He frowned at her, he was going to skin her, or he might feed her to the wolves. Belle was shaking at the thought. Then he smiles and replies,

"It's just a cup".

She lets out a deep breath that she did not realize she was holding in. 

He was just play at her because she was new. Belle had a lot of getting used to she really did.

=================================================================

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I know there are lots of RumBelle fanfics but you chose mine so again thank you!


End file.
